Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 6 - Arya I
Arya I ist das sechste Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark erreicht dank der Tochter des Titanen und ihres Kapitäns Ternesio Terys Braavos. Dessen Sohn Yorko Terys rudert sie durch die Kanäle der Stadt zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Sie gelangt in den Tempel und trifft dort auf zwei Priester des Vielgesichtigen Gottes. Der Gütige Mann stellt Arya auf die Probe und nimmt sie dann auf. Synopsis Salzy an Bord der Tochter des Titanen Arya Stark steht am Bug der Tochter des Titanen und sieht in der Ferne schwach ein Licht brennen, das sie zunächst für einen Stern hält. Denyo Terys, der Sohn von Kapitän Ternesio Terys, steht neben ihr und erklärt ihr, dass das die Augen des Titan von Braavos sind, die er auch "die Sterne der Heimat" nennt, was Arya an ihre Heimat denken lässt. Sie hat ihre ganze Familie bis auf Jon Schnee auf der Mauer verloren, aber selbst die eiserne Münze von Jaqen H'ghar konnte den Kapitän nicht dazu bringen, sie dorthin zu fahren. Arya scheint es, als käme sie nie dorthin, wo sie eigentlich hin will: Yoren hatte sie nach Winterfell bringen wollen, aber sie war nach Harrenhal gekommen; Zit und Anguy und Tom aus Siebenbächen hatten sie auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser gefangen und zum Hohlen Hügel gebracht; Sandor Clegane wollte sie zu den Zwillingen bringen, war dann aber mit ihr durch die Flusslande geirrt und ist schließlich gestorben; und dann war sie alleine nach Salzpfann gegangen, um nach Ostwacht an der See zu gelangen. Sie versucht sich einzureden, dass Braavos gar nicht so schlecht sein kann, weil Syrio Forel und Jaqen H'ghar daher stammten. Der Kapitän hatte sie in Salzpfann wegen der eisernen Münze an Bord gelassen, seitdem aber keine Zeit gehabt, mit ihr zu reden. Einige Männer der Mannschaft meiden sie, andere schenken ihr Gegenstände: eine Silbergabel, Handschuhe, einen Schlapphut. Einer der Männer zeigte ihr, wie man Seemannsknoten macht, ein anderer gab ihr ein wenig Feuerwein, einige nennen ihre Namen, aber nach Aryas erkundigt sich keiner. Alle nennen sie "Salzy", weil sie in Salzpfann an Bord gekommen ist. Arya erkennt nun, dass es zwei Lichter sind, auf die das Schiff zufährt, und sie erinnert sich an die Geschichten, die die Alte Nan ihr vom Titanen von Braavos erzählt hat: Er war ein Riese, groß wie ein Berg, und wann immer Braavos bedroht wurde, erwachte er mit Feuer in den Augen und watete mit knirschenden, ächzenden Gliedern aus Fels hinaus ins Meer, um den Feind zu zerschmettern. Die Braavosi füttern ihn angeblich mit dem saftigen rosa Fleisch kleiner hochgeborener Mädchen. Maester Luwin hatte diese Geschichte stets als Legende abgetan, aber Sansa hatte immer geschrien vor Angst. Das erinnert Arya wieder an Winterfell, und sie muss sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass ihre Freunde alle tot sind, und dann muss sie an die Worte denken, die Jaqen ihr beigebracht hat: Valar morghulis - "Alle Menschen müssen sterben". Inzwischen hat sie weitere Braavosi-Worte gelernt, und die meisten Männer auf dem Schiff sprechen ein paar Brocken der Gemeinen Zunge, die sie in Altsass, Königsmund oder Jungfernteich aufgeschnappt haben. Nur der Kapitän und seine Söhne sprechen die Gemeine Zunge fließend, und der jüngste von ihnen ist Denyo, der zwölf Jahre alt ist und zudem freundlich. Arya fragt Denyo, ob der Titan der Gott von Braavos sei oder ob dort auch die Sieben verehrt würden. Denyo erklärt, dass es in Braavos eine Septe-jenseits-des-Meeres gebe, in der allerdings nur Seeleute aus Westeros gehen würden. Darüber hinaus würden aber alle Götter der bekannten Welt in Braavos verehrt werden. Verbittert denkt Arya, dass die Sieben nicht ihre Götter sind, weil sie zugelassen haben, dass ihre Mutter von den Freys auf den Zwillingen ermordet worden ist. Arya hätte Denyo auch gern gefragt, ob es in Braavos einen Götterhain mit einem Wehrholzbaum gibt, aber sie will sich nicht verdächtig machen. Dann wiederum denkt sie, dass ihre ganze Familie tot ist, und sie erinnert sich an die Worte ihres Vaters, der gesagt hatte, dass der einsame Wolf stirbt, das Rudel aber überleben werde. Nun kommt es ihr so vor, als sei es genau anders herum. Denyo erklärt, dass die Mondsänger die Braavosi einst in diese Bucht geführt haben, wo die Drachen aus Valyria sie nicht finden konnten. Daher gehöre den Mondsängern auch der größte Tempel der Stadt. Auch der Vater des Wassers werde in Braavos geehrt, aber dessen Haus müsse jedes Mal neu errichtet werden, wenn er sich seine Braut nehme. Die restlichen Götter haben ihre Gotteshäuser allesamt auf einer Insel mitten in der Stadt. Dort finde Arya auch den Vielgesichtigen Gott. Das Schiff nähert sich weiter dem Titanen, sodass nun deutlich seine Augen erkennbar werden. Arya sagt sich ihre Todesliste auf: Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff der Liebling, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Königin Cersei. Sie denkt an alle, die schon gestorben sind: Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane, Polliver, der Kitzler, wobei sie sich dafür schämt, dem Bluthund nicht das Geschenk der Gnade gewährt zu haben. Dann nähern sie sich dem Titanen immer mehr und der Kapitän ruft Befehle, die Segeln einzuholen. Erst jetzt merkt Arya, wie riesig die Statue ist und dass die von König Baelor I. Targaryen dem Titanen nur bis zu den Knien reichen würde. Dann ertönt ein gewaltiges Gebrüll, und Denyo erklärt der erschrockenen Arya, dass dem Arsenal nur ihre Ankunft gemeldet wird. Hinter dem Titanen tut sich ein Kanal auf, den das Schiff anrudert. Das Arsenal befindet sich direkt hinter dem Titanen auf einem weiteren Felsbuckel. Es ist eine Verteidigungsanlage und eine Werft zugleich, und an ihren Kais liegen zahlreiche Schiffe an. Zwei Galeeren kommen ihnen entgegen, dann breitet sich eine erbsengrüne Wasserfläche vor ihnen aus, in deren Mitte die Stadt auf Hunderten kleinen Inseln liegt. Als Arya auffällt, dass Braavos keine Stadtmauern hat, erklärt Denyo ihr, dass die Stadt von ihren zahlreichen Galeeren beschützt werde. Kapitän Ternesio Terys wendet sich an Arya und erklärt ihr, dass sie im Karierten Hafen anlaufen, wo die Zollbeamten des Seeherrn ihre Waren inspizieren werden. Yorko Terys werde sie mit einem Boot an Land bringen, denn die Inspektion werde einen halben Tag lang dauern. Arya wird mulmig zumute. Am liebsten würde sie an Bord bleiben, aber ihr ist klar, dass Ternesio keinen zweiten Schiffsjungen braucht. Auch wirkt er so, als sei er froh, sie los zu sein. Er verabschiedet sich mit dem Gruß Valar dohaeris und bittet sie, seine Dienste nicht zu vergessen. Viel muss Arya nicht zusammenräumen, aber Yorko wartet schon in dem Ruderboot. Yorko ist Denyos älterer Bruder, allerdings nicht so freundlich wie dieser. Yorko rudert Arya an Land Zu Aryas Rechten erscheint ein Hafen, in dem sie Schiffe aus Ibben, den Sommerinseln und viele weitere erkennen kann. Auf der linken Seite erscheint ein Hafen hinter einer absinkenden Landspitze, auf der sich halb versunkene Gebäude befinden. Arya ist beeindruckt von den mindestens zwanzig Gebäuden von der Größe, wie sie es in Königsmund nur ein paar Mal gibt: der Rote Bergfried, die Große Septe von Baelor und die Drachengrube. Arya erkennt jetzt, dass die Stadt aus vielen kleinen Inseln besteht, die dicht beieinander liegen und die durch schmale Steinbogenbrücken verbunden sind, die über zahlreiche Kanäle führen. Die Straßen sind mit grauen Steinhäusern gesäumt, die so eng zusammengebaut sind, dass sie sich aneinanderlehnen. Sie sind meist vier oder fünf Stockwerke hoch, sind sehr schmal und haben spitze Ziegeldächer. Es gibt kaum Holzhäuser und gar keine Strohdächer wie in Westeros, und die Stadt scheint nur aus Stein zu bestehen, da es auch keine Bäume gibt. Yorko lenkt das Boot nördlich des Hafens in einen große Kanal, der mitten in die Stadt hineinführt. Sie fahren unter einer reich mit Meerestieren verzierten Steinbrücke hindurch. Eine zweite Brücke zeigt filigrane Ranke und Blätter in Stein gemeißelt, eine dritte tausend gemalte Augen. Von beiden Seiten münden kleinere Kanäle in den Hauptwasserweg, und weitere kleinere Verästelungen führen in die Nebenkanäle. Manchmal sind Häuser über die Kanäle gebaut, sodass Tunnel entstehen. Viele Boote der Braavosi sind in Wasserschlangenform gebaut, mit bemalten Köpfen und in die Höhe gereckten Schwänzen und mit Männern in grauen, braunen und moosgrünen Mänteln am Heck, die die Boote staken. Arya sieht auch riesige Flachbodenkähne, auf denen sich Kisten und Fässer stapeln und die von zwanzig Männern auf jeder Seite mit Stangen vorwärts bewegt werden. Dann sieht sie kunstvolle schwimmende Häuser mit Laternen aus farbigem Glas und Galionsfiguren aus Messing. In der Ferne sieht Arya eine graue Steinstraße, die von riesigen Bögen in der Luft gehalten wird. Yorko erklärt, dass das der Süßwasserfluss sei, ein Aquädukt, das frisches Wasser vom Festland in die Stadt bringt. Arya blickt zurück, doch weder Lagune noch Hafen sind noch zu sehen. Der Kanal wird nun flankiert von ehrwürdigen Steinfiguren in Bronzeroben, die verschiedene Symbole in den Händen halten: Bücher, Dolche, Hämmer, ein goldener Stern, ein Steinkrug, aus dem Wasser entspringt. Yorko erklärt, dass das Seeherren sind. Die Gotteshäuser liegen sechs Brücken weiter auf dem rechten Ufer, wobei der Tempel der Mondsänger herausragt. Er besteht aus schneeweißem Marmor und hat eine riesige versilberte Kuppel mit Milchglasfenstern, auf denen alle Phasen des Mondes dargestellt sind. Der Eingang wird flankiert von zwei marmornen Jungfrauen, die einen halbmondförmigen Türsturz tragen. Dahinter steht ein weiterer Tempel, ein rotes Steingebäude, trotzig wie eine Festung. Auf dem großen viereckigen Turm lodert in einem eisernen Kohlenbecken von sechs Meter Durchmesser ein Feuer, und kleinere Feuer flankieren die Messingtüren. Es ist ein Roter Tempel des Roten Gottes R'hllor, erklärt Yorko, und Arya erinnert sich an Thoros von Myrs Wunderwerk an Lord Beric Dondarrion. Dann folgt ein großes Ziegelgebäude, das mit Flechten überzogen ist. Yorko erklärt, dass man es Das Gewirr nennt und dass es die heilige Zuflucht für all die Götter sei, die die Welt vergessen hat. Arya bei den gesichtslosen Männern Sie fahren durch einen kleinen Kanal, der zwischen den Mauern des Gewirrs hindurchführt und dann durch einen Tunnel, dann um eine Biegung, unter einer weiteren Brücke hindurch, und schließlich erreichen sie eine Felskuppe, auf der ein fensterloser Tempel aus dunkelgrauem Stein steht, zu dem eine gerade steile Steintreppe hinaufführt. Der Tempel hat ein schwarzes Ziegeldach, das zu einer scharfen Spitze zusammenläuft, wie bei vielen Häusern entlang der Kanäle. Yorko stoppt das Boot an einem kleinen Anleger am Fuß der Treppe. Yorko setzt Arya ab und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten Valar dohaeris. Arya fasst allen Mut, den sie hat, und sie steigt die Treppen zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß hinauf und nimmt dabei immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, damit niemand sagen könne, dass sie Angst habe. Oben angekommen steht sie vor einer dreieinhalb Meter hohen, reich verzierten Tür, dessen linker Flügel aus knochenweißem Wehrholz ist, während der rechte in ebenholzfarbenem Ton glänzt. In der Mitte befindet sich ein geschnitztes Mondgesicht: Ebenholz auf der Wehrholzseite und Wehrholz auf der Ebenholzseite. Der Anblick erinnert sie an den Herzbaum von Winterfell, da sie auch her das Gefühl hat, angesehen zu werden. Sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie ist verriegelt. Sie pocht gegen die Tür und ruft nach Jaqen, wobei sie seine Münze hochhält. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür lautlos nach innen, ohne dass ein Mensch zu sehen wäre, der sie geöffnet hat. Nachdem sie zwei Schritte hineingetreten ist, schließt sich die Tür hinter ihr, und sie ist in völliger Dunkelheit gefangen. Instinktiv hat sie Nadel gezogen. Entlang der Wände leuchten einige Kerzen, doch sie verstreuen kaum Licht. Sie hört leise Stimmen, Wasserrauschen, leise Schritte und Türen, die sich öffnen und schließen. Als sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, erkennt sie, dass der Raum von innen noch größer wirkt. Entlang der Wände reihen sich wuchtige Statuen verschiedener Gottheiten auf, die bedrohlich wirken, und dazwischen befinden sich kleine Nischen, in denen Kerzen brennen. Arya sieht die Statuen einer dreieinhalb Meter großen marmornen Jungfrau, aus dessen Augen echte Tränen in eine Schale fließen, dann einen Mann mit einem Löwenkopf auf einem Ebenholzthron, auf der anderen Seite ein Pferd aus Bronze und Eisen, das nur auf seinen Hinterbeinen steht, weiter hinten ein großes Steingesicht, ein bleiches Kleinkind mit einem Schwert, eine schwarze Ziege so groß wie ein Auerochse und einen Mann mit Kapuze und Stab. Arya schleicht zwischen Steinbänken hindurch, vorbei an ein paar flüsternden Frauen. Sie merkt, dass der Boden aus Stein besteht und nicht aus poliertem Marmor, und in der schwül-warmen Luft hängen eigenartige Gerüche, die aber durchaus angenehm sind, sodass sie sich mutig genug fühlt, Nadel wieder wegzustecken. In der Mitte des Tempels sieht sie ein großes Becken von drei Metern Durchmesser, dessen Wasser tintenschwarz ist. Ein junger Mann in einem silberglänzenden Mantel sitzt neben dem Becken und weint leise. Der Mann taucht eine Hand in das Wasser und saugt an den Fingern, als habe er Durst. Arya nimmt einen der Steinbecher, die am Beckenrand stehen, taucht ihn in das Wasser und reicht ihn dem Mann, der sie eine Zeit lang anstarrt und dann trinkt. Der Mann steht auf, taumelt zu einer der Nischen in der Wand und lässt sich dort nieder. Arya konnte noch sehen, dass der Mann eine Stichwunde unter seinem Gewand hat, dessen Fleck sich langsam ausbreitet. Nun sieht Arya, dass auch in den anderen Nischen alte Menschen liegen und zu schlafen scheinen, vielleicht aber auch im Sterben liegen. Eine Hand berührt sie am Arm, und Arya erschrickt, aber es ist nur ein bleiches kleines Mädchen in einer schwarz-weiß-halbierten Kapuzenrobe. Arya warnt das magere Mädchen, und sie antwortet, doch sie sprechen unterschiedliche Sprachen. Dann erscheint ein Mann hinter ihr, der die Gemeine Zunge spricht und dessen Gesicht von einem ähnlichen Kapuzenmantel verhüllt ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass dies das Haus aus Schwarz und Weiß sei und dass es ein Ort des Friedens sei. Dann sagt er, Arya sei noch sehr jung, um den Vielgesichtigen Gott um seine Gunst zu bitten. Sie fragt ihn nach Jaqen, doch diesen Namen kennt der Mann angeblich nicht. Arya zeigt dem Mann und dem Mädchen die Münze, die Jaqen ihr gegeben hat, und der Mann fragt sie nach ihrem Namen. Arya nennt ihm nacheinander einige ihrer Spitznamen, aber der Mann verlangt bei jedem, ihren richtigen Namen zu erfahren. Erst als sie zugibt Arya aus dem Hause Stark zu sein, scheint er zufrieden, sagt ihr aber, dass in diesem Haus kein Platz sei für "Arya aus dem Hause Stark". Dann fragt er sie, ob sie den Tod fürchte. Als Arya dies verneint, stellt er sie auf die Probe und zieht seine Kapuze vom Kopf, und darunter kommt ein vergilbter Schädel zum Vorschein mit ein paar Hautfetzen und einem Wurm, der sich aus einem der beiden Augenhöhlen windet. Heiser bittet er sie, ihn zu küssen. Arya ist wenig beeindruckt, und so küsst sie den Mann dorthin, wo die Nase sein sollte, dann versucht sie, den Wurm zu essen, der aber zerfällt in ihrer Hand. Nun löst sich auch der Schädel auf und das Gesicht eines sehr gütigen alten Mannes erscheint, der Arya fragt, ob sie Hunger habe, denn es habe noch niemand versucht, seinen Wurm zu essen. Arya denkt, dass sie Hunger habe, allerdings auf Rache und nicht auf Essen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Meerenge spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Braavos spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 06